Their Story
by Tiffany Raye
Summary: The story of how Tiffany Raye fell in love with Castiel the angel. Rated for swearing, and some violence. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As I said before, I would maybe write more for this OC. And I did! I hope you enjoy this! I have so much planned already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. If I did it would have more Castiel and the guys would all have someone to love. ;)**

I was walking home from work. It was nice out, windy and cool, but the night air was refreshing after having been in a hot kitchen for most of the day. I was ready to go home, take a cool shower, and go to bed.

As I continued walking to my small apartment. I heard rustling, and screaming. My curiosity got the best of me and I had to find the source of the sound.

My apartment building was next to a park that I would go to on weekends to just relax. I went there first. The sight I saw was unbelievable. I saw three men, two of them armed with big knives, killing, yes _killing, _a bigger group of other men. I saw one guy _chop off _the other guy's head! This was too much, these guys were scary. I backed up slowly and bumped into the chain link fence. The men heard me and turned to see what made the noise. The one who didn't have a big knife started walking towards me! I ran. I ran so fast. Even with my high heels I ran back to my apartment building, to my apartment and locked the door.

I ran to my bedroom and pulled out my phone to dial 911. But before I could do that, there was a knock on my door. That could not possibly be the guy who was following me?

I left my phone on the bed and warily walked to the door, I picked up the baseball bat I had near the door for times just like these. Of course I'd never had a chance to use it until now. I looked through the peephole and saw the man who had been following me.

"Go away! I'm armed!" I yelled at the man. "What do you want?!"

"Can I come in?" he asked. I could just catch a slight frown. It kind of looked like concern.

"You could kill me! I saw you at the park! No!" I gripped the bat tightly in my hands.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel, and I will not hurt you." An angel?

"Bullshit! You're not an angel! You're a serial killer! I'm calling the police!" I ran back to my bedroom, and as I was in the room I heard the door being kicked in. I ran back out to the living room with my bat.

"Stay calm. I'm not going to hurt you." he walked slowly towards me.

"Yeah because I have a bat!" I swung my bat at him but he caught it with one hand. That startled me. He reached for my forehead with two fingers and the next thing I knew I was on the ground.

* * *

I woke up sometime later. I expected to be tied up or something but I was on my couch, completely unharmed. I sat up, and saw two other guys in the kitchen. I panicked. Three strange men in my apartment, who I had seen killing people? Hell no. The two of them had their backs turned and were conversing with the guy who had somehow knocked me out. I slowly got up from the couch and quietly went back into my bedroom to try again to call the cops. Third time's a charm, huh?

"Hey hey hey! Wait!" A guy with long hair came in, he was tall. He made me feel so small compared to his big size.

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want with me?" I had the phone in my hand as a warning that I could call the police at any second. A shorter man and the Castiel "angel" person came in as well.

"Cas, you probably scared her to death when you kicked the door in. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I needed to tell her she had nothing to fear."

"Yeah, it looks like you did the opposite of that." he turned to me and stuck out his hand, "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. And as you met earlier, this is Castiel."

I shook his hand slowly, still not sure about these guys. "Tiffany Raye Collins. And you still haven't answered my question." I crossed my arms and looked at the trench coat guy who was smiling for some reason. I glared at him and he stopped.

"Right, uh. About what you saw in the park. Those were vampires." Sam said.

"Vampires?" I said, this was a bunch of crap. "Like I'm gonna believe that."

"You don't have to believe it. But we wanna let you know that we are the good guys here. We hunt monsters. We saw you watching and wanted to let you know." Dean finished.

"We don't really do that sort of thing, you know, tell people, but Cas insisted." Sam said.

"Okay so pretend like I do believe what you're saying, which I _don't. _Why were there _vampires _in the park?"

"There was a nest around here. We found out the sons of bitches were turning girls to be like them."

"So you guys hunt and kill them? Why did you cut off the vampire's head? I thought you had to use like a stake in the heart or something."

"Nope, you gotta cut off their heads to kill them. Those stories are just fiction." Dean answered.

"And where does this _angel_ come in?" I pointed at Castiel.

"I help them hunt."

"Well, you've told me what you were doing, and really I couldn't care less. It was nice to meet you guys but you have overstayed your welcome. Which you didn't really have to start with. Bye now."

"Okay. We're going." Dean said. He, Sam, and Castiel left my apartment. I could hear Dean saying, "Man, for a cute girl like her, she's bad-ass." I smiled at the comment.

After some time, I did what I had planned to before those guys showed up. I took my cool shower and went to bed. The whole time thinking of what had happened. They were nice guys and all, but they were big scary guys that could probably kill me with a snap of their fingers. What I had said to them was kind of mean but it wasn't like I was ever going to see them again.

**I hope you all liked it! I guess Tiffany already has a thing for running from Cas! Review please! More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Here's part 2 of Their Story.**

Two years had passed since that strange meeting. I never forgot them like I thought I would. And it occurred to me that I never got their last names. Did the angel have a last name? That cute angel had to have a last name, surely? Yeah, he was kinda cute... a lot.

I had just clocked out for the day when I noticed a familiar figure sitting in the far corner of the restaurant. My heart sped up and I squeezed my apron tight in my hands.

I made my way to his table and slipped into the booth across from him. "Hi, Castiel."

For the first time, he looked up from his coffee. He looked at me and my heart felt like it would explode.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" Even if he was a cutie, I had seen him in action and he _could_ kill me.

He smiled, which in turn made _me_ smile. "No." he said. "Hello, Tiffany."

"You actually remember me?" I asked, surprised he remembered my name.

"Of course. How could I forget the girl who was scared to death when I walked in her home?"

"Broke down my door and burst in." I corrected.

"Sorry." he looked back down at his coffee again.

"It's fine." I said. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. I finally broke the awkward silence by saying, "Something's on your mind. I can tell. You know, you're welcome to tell me anything you want. I'm a great listener."

"I don't recall you listening to what I was saying the last time we met."

I blushed, "Sorry."

"It's fine." he smiled at me. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." I smiled back.

He took a deep breath before he started. He told me about going crazy, and going to Purgatory. He told me about the trials to close the gates of Hell. And lastly he told me about how Metatron made him a human by taking his grace. It was a lot to take in at one time.

"That son of a bitch." I muttered to myself, I looked up at him and he was staring at me. "I'm gonna get you a beer." I reached my hand across the table to grasp his hand and squeezed it a little. "Is that alright?"

He nodded. And I got up from the table to get that beer. I couldn't help but feel pity for him. He couldn't be lying, he most certainly wasn't crazy. With what I could tell he wasn't anyway. I felt anger rise up inside me. How could someone do that to him? If he was an angel, than he must have no clue how to be human.

I ordered a beer, and some chili cheese fries and brought them back to Castiel. I put the drink and plate in front of him. He looked up at me strangely when he saw the meal. "They are to die for. You have to try them."

He did and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for your kindness, but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry. It's on me. I think you deserve it."

I watched him eat for a while after that. He acted as though he hadn't eaten in days and I frowned. "Um, hungry much?"

He paused, "Kind of, yes. I've only had a little something here and there. I've never experienced hunger before. I don't know how humans have done it for millions of years."

"I really don't know either."

"Thank you again for your kindness." Castiel said, standing up after he finished eating. "I must be going."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'll find someplace." he shrugged.

"Stay with me." I blurted out without thinking.

"No, no. I couldn't."

"Please." I smiled. Was I really inviting a stranger to my apartment? "Just for a night." Apparently I was.

"If you insist."

* * *

I unlocked my door and let him in. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch?"

"It's better than nothing."

He watched me as I set up a bed for him. "Okay, not the best, but it will do."

I turned around and saw him cringe for a second. "Thank you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." he took off his jacket slowly and I could see blood soaking his shirt.

"You're hurt." I pointed out.

"It's just a scratch. It doesn't hurt."

"You're lying. I can tell it hurts you. Sit." I commanded. "I'll fix you up."

He did what I said as I went to get the first aid kit I stored in the bathroom.

"Okay, this might hurt. But I promise, I'll try not to." I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, trying not to hurt him. I succeeded in getting it off without him even wincing. I noticed how muscular he was and I felt myself being attracted to him more and more. I tried to ignore the feeling as I continued what I was doing. I cleaned his wound and bandaged it. Luckily it didn't need stitches.

"How did this happen?" I asked as I tied off the bandage.

"Another angel found me and tried to kill me." he explained.

"I see. Lucky you got away. Did you..."

"I killed him."

"Okay." I didn't really know how to respond to that. What was I doing with this guy? I was at war with myself. I didn't know what to do. I changed the subject. "You're all set to go to sleep. I suggest being careful with that arm, though." I whispered the last sentence. I was really close to him. When did that happen?

"I don't know how to thank you." he whispered, too.

"I'm happy to help you. You don't have to do anything."

"You're sure?" I got closer to him, and I had no idea why.

"Yeah." The next thing I knew my lips were on his. At first, he wasn't kissing back, but then he did. My hand went through his dark hair and I felt his hand on my neck. _This is too soon. I don't know this man._ I made myself pull away. I stood up from the couch. He was half smiling up at me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he said.

I practically ran back to my room, shutting it behind me. What the hell just happened?

**Review please! I want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello all! I'm back after a short break. I've had a little trouble writing this one. I have some ideas of what I'll do next so the next chapters should come out quicker now! I would like to thank the guest who reviewed on this story a while before I published this chapter. They were the kick I needed to get finished with this. Also I agree with you that the kiss was a little early. But... it will be part of my plan in the future. I can't help but seeing myself in Tiffany. So it's like I'm in her place and it's what I myself would do. For some things of course. I don't think I'm as bad ass as her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters in it. It's a wonderful show that I adore and decided to write for it. The only thing I own is Tiffany. :)**

I woke up earlier than usual the next day, even though I had the day off.

I was still a little groggy as I slowly got out of bed and walked into the living room. I didn't feel like taking my usual morning run so I didn't change clothes. Castiel was still sleeping on the couch as I walked by. He had the blankets half on the floor and he had his head at a weird angle. But he still looked so peaceful. I had fallen asleep many times on that couch and knew for a fact that it was not the best thing to sleep on.

I went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. I was almost positive my guest would want some.

I was in the middle of making the coffee when I heard Castiel waking up. I didn't give it any thought until I heard, "What does that mean?"

I turned around and looked at him, confused. "What?"

He looked down at me and I followed his gaze. I suddenly remembered I went to bed last night with no pants because it was hot. I was in my panties and a loose t-shirt with no bra. I was wearing panties that said, "How cute is my butt?" Just great.

I blushed bright red at his face and tried to cover myself. "I'm sorry. This is... really... awkward I'm gonna change right now bye." I ran past him to my bedroom to change.

I was so stupid. What was wrong with me? I don't even know why I had those panties. The more time I spent with Castiel, the more I embarrassed myself.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, but on a bra, and changed my shirt. My hair was a mess, so I brushed it. I wasn't in the mood to mess with make-up this morning.

I came out of the bedroom and he was still standing in the kitchen where I left him. "Sorry about that." I laughed, still very embarrassed.

"It's alright. And I think your rear is very cute."

I blushed ten times redder than before. "Okay! Do you want some coffee? I was just making some."

"Ah yes. Coffee. It confuses me. How does it have such a bitter taste and yet still be satisfying and give you the energy to go the rest of the day? It's fascinating."

I smiled at him, "Yeah it is. So you want some?" I took a coffee mug out of the cupboard for mine.

"I would like some, yes."

"You are allowed to sit down, you know." I gestured to the seats at the counter.

He went over to the chairs and sat in the closest one to me. Our kiss from last night hadn't left my mind since I had woken up. I didn't want to bring it up for fear of something happening that I didn't want. That kiss was nice, but I didn't want to rush things. I looked at him, he looked like he was thinking the same thing. Maybe he agreed with not bringing it up again.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" I asked him out of nowhere. "Shower's open to you if you need to wash up."

"Shower?" he asked, confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know how." I set his fresh hot coffee in front of him.

He shrugged, "As an angel, I never had to."

"How'd you keep clean?"

"Just a simple snap of my fingers." he sighed as he snapped his fingers to show me.

"It's easier than you think. Come on." I led him to the bathroom. This is a little awkward. I thought to myself. But he had to know how, I couldn't let him go around smelling gross and looking like he was hit by a truck. "You take your clothes off, you get in the shower, turn on the water," I started.

He started to take his clothes of but I stopped him before he popped the first button. "Don't, not yet. I haven't explained it all yet."

"Oh."

I looked him up and down before continuing, "You wash all the dirt off of your body with this bar of soap." I pointed at the bar of soap in the shower. "I don't have anything for you to wash your hair with, unless you want to use girly shampoo?" I smirked.

"It will have to do. Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, that's all." Then I thought to myself that he might not think to use a towel after he got out. "And there towels hanging right there," I pointed to the towels hanging on the rack. "When you get out you can dry off with one."

"What will I do with my clothes?"

"I could wash them for you. I don't have anything for you to wear in the mean time though. How 'bout I run down to Walmart while you take a shower?"

"Thank you, Tiffany." he smiled.

"Call me, Tiff. Can I call you Cas? Castiel's a little long." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah."

"Okay then...Cas. I'll go get those clothes for you." I left the bathroom and put on some flip flops. I grabbed my purse and left. I was leaving a strange guy in my apartment by himself. What was I thinking? He was nice enough, right? He was a good guy. He was cute and didn't really know a lot about human life. Could I trust him?

* * *

I came back a half hour later. It wasn't that hard to find clothes for men. I always hated that men had basically the same size body while women had to deal with boobs, and waist and all this crap and never find something that fits. I hoped what I got was Cas's size. If not then it would be a little big. I don't think he would mind.

"Cas?" I called out. The name sounded weird, but also nice.

He came down the hall in a red towel hanging on his hips. I about fainted at the sight of him. He still had some shampoo in his hair. I didn't think it needed mentioning, though.

"I..uh..I got you...clothes." I gave him the bag. I tried to keep my eyes on his face and not his wonderful, wet, hot body. "They should fit."

"Thank you," he looked at me, "Tiff."

He looked in the bag and pulled out the shirt. It was like the light blue one he already had, but red. I also got him a white under shirt, a pair of jeans, and some underwear. That had been weird to shop for but he needed some.

He stood there staring at the clothes for a while. He looked like he was overwhelmed.

"Cas?" I asked, worried he didn't like my choice of clothing for him.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and smiled, "Thank you for these. They are great. I'm going to put them on." he headed back to the bathroom as I stood there in shock at what he had just done.

I guess it was only normal for him to react that way to the new clothes. He hasn't worn anything but those dirty clothes for who knows how long. I wonder what happened to the suit and trench coat he had on last time we met.

While I waited for him to come out, I reheated the coffee that we had left on the counter. I took a sip of mine and grimaced. I poured my coffee out into the sink and washed the cup. I needed to buy a different kind of coffee. This stuff was just nasty.

He came back about fifteen minutes later with the new clothes on. He looked pretty good. "They fit." he smiled. I couldn't help but notice his red eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, truly concerned. "Did I say something? What's wrong?"

He avoided eye contact and looked at the floor. "I'm fine."

I dropped it. He didn't want to talk about it so I wouldn't push. I wanted to know what was going on, he had obviously just cried in the bathroom alone. I wanted to hug him and tell him it was all going to be okay. But he was still a stranger and that would be weird.

"Do you still want your coffee?" I asked. "I heated it back up for you."

He picked up the coffee and sipped it. "Strange." he said.

"It's gross, I know. Sorry."

He set it down and I took it from him, doing the same thing I had with mine.

"Hungry? I'm out of food. But fortunately I've got the day off of work today. We could go get something?"

He nodded and I heard his stomach growl.

I laughed, "Alright let's go."

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear anything. Criticism is welcome. I would love to know how I can make my story better!**


End file.
